Kyouya Wont Say He's In Love
by X-Yaoi Princess-X
Summary: Inspired by a youtube video. Recently the twins have been giving Kyouya some trouble about him being in love...REVIEW xxx Song fic Oh I don't own this song yada yada, Or Kyouya twins etc.


A/N: Ok, I watched this on youtube and, let me just say, it was HILARIOUS!!! So I thought a fanfic might be the best way to show my admiration ;) Oh, and one other thing…if you see * somewhere in the story then scroll to the bottom of the story for the err…thing that you put with *s.

Kyouya-I Won't Say I'm In Love

Kyouya slumped down into his chair, today was gonna suck. Big time. First of all the twins had been (mostly) good all week, and as you know, that could only mean one thing…they most definitely had their hearts set on being extra annoying and troublesome today. Not only that, but Honey had eaten all the cake he could find yesterday and would not stop crying over the lack of cake.*

And, worst of all, Tamaki wasn't in today! The Prince had taken ill a while ago but refused to stay home. Today, however, it had gotten the better of him so he was getting better at home. Much to Kyouya's disappointment.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!" Kyouya sang. He shook his head really, why was he singing? Tamaki's absence must be affecting him more than he had first assumed.

At that moment Hikaru and Koaru, Ouran's favourite devil twins, came up behind him and, much to his surprise started singing too. 

"Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you, but you try to keep it hidden, Mommy, we can see right through you. You know, you can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of…" 

Kyouya blushed furiously, how long had they known? Wait, they might think it's someone else, they might think it's Mori or Hunny! No wait, that would just be WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS. To his surprise, Kyouya automatically responded,

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no!" He was going to deny this. Big time*.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh." The Hitachiin twins sang twirling round numerous times.

Kyouya decided against twirling and remained where he sat, "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." He said, "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh…"

Hikaru smirked, he was getting even more out of Kyouya than he had hoped for.  
"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Well, we're not buying Mom, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up,  
that ya got, got, got it bad?"

The threesome had attracted more people's attention than Honey, Haruhi and Mori's* by now. So Kyouya was back to denying. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" He was just glad Tamaki wasn't here to hear this.

"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love!"

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doin flips, read our lips, you're in love!" Koaru said giggling hysterically afterwards.

"You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!" God damn, these stupid twins. 

"Mom, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love!"

"Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." Kyouya said, immensely glad when the twins didn't reply.

Just then his phone rang, it was Tamaki.

"Hello? Yes Tamaki, it's me. What?!?! When did you get the third music room C.C.T.V in your bedroom? You what? No I…that's not…No! It's no-one you know Tamaki! Sorry, got to go!"

He didn't need to turn around to know that the twins were laughing their heads off.

"Well, I'm glad you find it funny!" He raged "Because you two…are going to be managing the club's finances for the rest of the month!" And with that, he stormed out of the third music room.

Seconds later, he got a text message.

It read: Who is this guy then? I could ask him out for you! What's his number?

(: Tamaki :)

Needless to say, Kyouya was mortified.

#1 *- Haruhi had gotten sick of his constant whining and gone to fetch some earlier. So Honey was happily tucking into his lemon curd tart right about now.

#2 *- Sorry about the 'Big Time'. It just seems to fit.

#3 *- Does Usa-chan count?


End file.
